Field of the Invention
Preferred embodiment relates to the art of a selectable one-way clutch adapted to selectively enable a torque transmission only in one direction and to interrupt torque transmission in both directions, and especially to a shaft support structure of an actuator for actuating the selectable one-way clutch.
Discussion of the Related Art
PCT international publication WO2010/011478 describes an example of a selectable one-way clutch (to be abbreviated as “SOWC” hereinafter). The selectable one-way clutch taught by WO2010/011478 comprises an inner race as a drive member, an outer race as a driven member, and a selector plate that allowed to rotate within a predetermined range. The selector plate is provided with a shift lever protruding outwardly toward a valve body assembly situated underneath the SOWC. An actuator mechanism comprising a linkage and a piston is arranged in the valve body assembly, and the linkage is allowed to move within a piston bore. A pair of collars is fitted onto the linkage while being brought into contact with an inner face of the bore to restrain the shaped end of the shift lever to provide a connection with the selector plate.
A return spring is fitted onto one end of the linkage opposite to the piston. The piston is in direct continuous contact with and/or operatively connected to the linkage. Thus, according to the teachings of PCT international publication WO2010/011478, the linkage and the piston are separated from each other to eliminate a load and a bending moment while eliminating friction between the piston or the linkage and the inner face of the bore.
In the SOWC, the selector plate is rotated by a linear motion of the actuator and hence the linkage may be subjected to a bending moment resulting from a friction a resistance at the connection. According to the teachings of PCT international publication WO2010/011478, since the linkage is supported by the pair of collars, a tilting of the linkage and resultant increase friction may be prevented. However, the collars and the structure for allowing a sliding motion of the collars may enlarge a size of the SOWC.
Aspects of preferred embodiment has been conceived noting the foregoing technical problems, and it is therefore an object of the preferred embodiment is to provide a shaft support structure of the SOWC that can simplify or downsize an actuator for rotating a selector plate by a linear motion thereof.